Serenity Now
by DottieP
Summary: Santana's stress level is taking its toll on both women. Quinn decides to do something about it. Same universe as "Seeing You for the First Time Again" et al.


**Serenity Now**

**Summary**: Santana's stress level is taking its toll on both women. Quinn decides to do something about it. Same universe as "Seeing You for the First Time Again" et al.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17. It's smut.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: I'm working on an update "Seeing You for the First Time Again." Yes, the title is a _Seinfeld_ reference. Not sure if there is a second part here. Thoughts?

**Saturday, mid-afternoon**

Quinn heard the profanity-laced rant as clear as day coming from the office. She tried to focus on the novel that she was reading, but the tirades were coming more frequently now. Santana had been working on her book while also finishing up an article, and the stress was taking its toll. For the past week, the brunette had been stomping around the loft, ranting, growling, and being generally unpleasant. She knew that Santana had not focused on herself during this week of stress—no working out, no cooking, no leisure of any sort. As such, she was a ball of anxiety and tension, and she was unknowingly taking it out on Quinn. The blonde decided enough was enough.

She smiled to herself when she quickly devised how she'd defuse the situation and get Santana to calm down and relax. Quinn dog-eared her novel and went to their bedroom to prepare. After a few moments, she noticed that the tirade had ceased for the moment and knew that she could make her move—safely. She tentatively entered Santana's office, catching the brunette with her back to the door, her head resting on a hand, hovering over a stack of papers, and her glasses nearly slipping off of her nose. Quinn walked up behind her and quietly said, "Hi."

Santana turned in her chair, and Quinn immediately noticed how tense and anxious she was. "Hey," the brunette replied with clear exasperation in her voice. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Quinn asked. Santana gruffly pulled her glasses off and tossed them onto the desk. "What is it?" she replied. The blonde noted definitive irritation in Santana's reply, which was the last straw for Quinn.

"Alright, that's it. Get up; you're coming with me," Quinn insisted.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I have so much stuff to do," Santana retorted, making a move to return to her work.

"Oh no, I _do_ think so, Santana." This answer was not what Santana expected, and her stubbornness instinctively switched to 'on.'

"Look, Quinn, I have a lot to do, and I'm already stressed as it is, so don't make this harder on me." The blonde shook her head, walked over to Santana, grabbed her by both hands, and pulled her up so they were face-to-face.

"I know that, sweetheart. But, this pace that you're keeping isn't good for you…isn't good for us." Quinn cupped one of Santana's cheeks with a hand and put on her sweet smile, but the words that followed certainly belied the look on her face; the gesture of comfort shifted on a dime, and Quinn now held Santana's chin firmly. "If you don't relax and stop stomping around here like a huge bitch, I'm going to pack a bag and stay at the Plaza until you decide to return to your normal self. And you know what that means?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth. Santana nodded in the affirmative with her jaw on the floor and a look of fear on her face. "No cuddling," the brunette eked out. "That's right. No cuddling. So you have two choices. A: get your sweet ass in the bedroom and let me take care of you, or B: continue to act like this and enjoy the big, cold, empty bed all by yourself."

_Oh shit_, the brunette thought. Quinn would never withhold sex because, well, that's just mean and would probably qualify as cruel and unusual punishment as well as torture under the Geneva Conventions. Instead, the blonde knew the card that she _could_ play was cuddling because her girlfriend loved it and couldn't go a night without Quinn's arms around her. She also only played this trump card when she had to…in situations like now.

Santana moved away from Quinn and hung her head, like a kid who just got scolded and told that she was grounded without dinner and TV, as she walked towards their bedroom. Quinn remained where she was and let out a nervous breath. _That was the hard part_, she thought to herself, relieved. She followed the brunette into the bedroom, and Santana heard her, turned around to face her, and simply waited.

"Clothes. Off. Now," Quinn ordered in a stern voice. "When you're done, lie down on the bed and wait." With that, Quinn left a nearly trembling Santana to do as commanded while she casually went to their large master bathroom. _Note to self: find another way to lure out' Dom Quinn.' This stress route isn't the way to go. Well, at least I won't be stressed out after whatever she has planned for my stupid ass_.

Santana did as she was told and waited, naked, on their comfy California king for a certain blonde to return. It was the sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floor that made Santana look up in the direction of the bathroom, and what she saw made her jaw drop. Quinn strode over to her with an air of confidence and power; her steps were purposeful and distinct. She wore her Jimmy Choo "fuck me heels," as Santana called them, and she was naked except for the black leather harness and purple double-headed dildo slightly swaying at her hips. In her hands, she played with a baby blue tie that she occasionally wore (especially when she was Hot Naked Lawyer Quinn).

"Holy sweet hell," Santana whispered as she watched Quinn finally get to the edge of the bed and deliberately crawl over to the now wet and drooling brunette. A feral grin crossed Quinn's usually soft features, and she straddled Santana, letting the dildo hang between them. She dragged a finger down Santana's chest, between her breasts, and to her hips while she spoke. "This is how this is going to work, Dr. Lopez. You're going to do as I say, no questions asked." Santana nodded slightly, a hint of anticipatory fear in her eyes. "We'll stop when _I _say so. Is that clear?" Another nod from a slack-jawed brunette. Quinn leaned forward a bit and cupped Santana's flushed cheek. "I love you, and I don't like seeing you so tense," she confessed in a soothing tone. "Do you think me fucking you until you can't remember your own name will help?" That same tone combined with those words only made Santana whimper and then nod vigorously. "I thought so," Quinn replied with a pinch of an already hard nipple.

The blonde continued to lightly trail her fingers over mocha skin, occasionally tweaking a nipple. Quinn's eyes followed her fingers, just enjoying the feel of Santana's luxuriously soft skin. Santana's breathing started to pick up simply from Quinn's touches but also from the expectation of what was to occur; her eyes kept flicking back to the purple dildo suspended between them. Quinn caught Santana eyeing the dildo and brought a hand up to start slowly stroking it; she heard the brunette's breathing hitch at the sight. "If you have any desire to touch me, I suggest you do it now because in a few minutes, you won't be able to," Quinn insisted firmly. Instantly, Santana brought her hands up to Quinn's thighs, ran them along her bent legs, over the delicious curve of her ass, and up to perfect breasts. The brunette licked her lips at the feel of Quinn's skin under her fingers. Quinn's hips responded on their own; they dropped to press the dildo against Santana's center, earning a groan from her girlfriend, and began rolling sensually. Before Quinn got lost in Santana's adept touches, she abruptly sat up and swatted the brunette's hands away.

She picked up the tie and pulled it seductively with her hands. "Arms above your head and grab the rail on the headboard," Quinn directed. Santana's hands stopped, and she looked like she was about to protest. The blonde halted it, "Remember what I said? No questions asked. Now, arms up and grab the same rail with both hands." Santana complied, and Quinn tied her to the bed at her wrists. The brunette tugged at the restraint; she wasn't going anywhere, and she both loved and hated it. She grunted in frustration, and Quinn simply smirked in response. "Is there a problem?" Santana lowered her eyes and shook her head. "I didn't think so."

Quinn leaned back to sit on her heels, relishing the feel of her shoes poking into her skin; the dildo still daggling between them, and Santana wanted nothing more than for Quinn to just…fuck her already. _This waiting is __**not**__ helping my stress. Goddamnit_. The blonde could see the sheer frustration on Santana's face. A slow smile spread across her face. "You want me to just do it already, don't you?" Santana nodded emphatically with a hint of a whine creeping from the back of her throat. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Another fervent nod. "I don't know…maybe," Quinn responded with shrug, and then, she saw Santana arch her neck back, tendons popping, and her teeth gritted. The blonde couldn't contain her moan. _She wants it so badly…fuck, that's just so hot_.

She had a problem: she didn't know where to start. Every ounce of skin of the waiting, quivering brunette below her was so tempting. Quinn brusquely made her decision and roughly slid down Santana's body, shoved her legs open widely, and dove into a hot, wet pussy that was just waiting for her touch. Her tongue dipped and circled around a pulsing clit that begged to be sucked. The blonde moaned deeply at the wetness coating her tongue and mouth and from the movement and sounds coming from Santana. "Fuck, yes, Quinn…so good." Quinn slid her tongue into an already clenching entrance and drove as deeply as possible, causing Santana's hips to buck and a grunt to emanate from full, parted lips. "Sweet motherfucking Jesus…" Santana sighed as Quinn's skillful tongue worked in and out of her. Quinn removed her tongue and suddenly sucked hard on Santana's clit, earning her a near-wail of pleasure from the brunette. She sucked vigorously, which just pushed Santana closer to the edge. Then, without warning, she tore her lips away.

"You ready for me, now, sweetheart?" Quinn asked sweetly with a hint of a grin in her voice. "Are you fucking kidding?" Santana responded, almost laughing. Quinn fully smiled at the retort, and with one last, deliberate lick, she sat up, slowly slid her fingers through ample wetness, and coated the dildo. Santana watched Quinn's movements with rapt attention, only getting turned on more. She wasn't sure how much longer she would last; watching Quinn stroke the dildo was enough to send her over the edge but combined with the sight of those shoes peaking out from underneath Quinn's bent thigh, she knew that it wouldn't be long.

Quinn dropped to all fours and hovered above the brunette. "Yeah, you're ready for me," she whispered as she raked her eyes over Santana's quaking body. "So ready," she echoed, quietly, running her finger between heaving breasts. "Quinn, please," Santana whined through gritted teeth. Her hips were moving on their own accord, reaching up and almost touching the tip of the dildo, begging for it. Quinn saw the movement and bit her lip to fight back the moan that was creeping up. "Please what, gorgeous?" Quinn bore her eyes into Santana's, waiting for the brunette to plead even more. "Please, baby, I need you."

"Need me where, Santana?"

"You know where," she growled.

"No, I don't," Quinn answered with feigned innocence.

"Quinn," Santana huffed, her jaw clenched in frustration.

"Santana?" Quinn asked mockingly, again with a sickly sweet tone.

It was Santana's turn to hold Quinn in an intense gaze. She reset her jaw firmly. "I want your huge fucking cock inside my dripping wet pussy. Right. Fucking. Now."

Quinn almost collapsed at those words; instead, she moaned loudly, and her rolled eyes back in pure arousal. She instantly grabbed the dildo, lowered her hips, and glided inside of Santana. The brunette arched her back violently and groaned at the feel of Quinn filling her. The blonde felt her end push up into her further, and she grunted in response then began slowly rolling her hips. She drew the tip almost out of Santana, let it rest at her entrance, then drove it back it deep, and held her hips still as the hilt pushed roughly against Santana's clit. Quinn continued this rhythm knowing that she was pushing Santana quickly to the precipice. Sweat started to cover their bodies in a thin sheet, and Santana's breathing had shifted from shallow to raspy and ragged. Her arms strained against the tie, and Quinn leaned forward as she continued driving deeply to kiss and lick flexed, defined biceps. She heard the telltale moan from Santana and increased the power of her thrusts, fully pounding into Santana now. Her muscles contracted in a way that turned her on just that more, and she found herself quickly heading towards her own orgasm.

"Yes, Quinn…fuck. I love you inside me."

"Baby, come with me, please," Quinn pleaded. The shift in demeanor startled Santana whose eyes shot open to catch Quinn in a concentrated gaze. She only nodded; neither woman could look away. They felt similar dull warmth spread across their bodies, and both arched their hips towards the other. With one exaggerated roll, Quinn drove impossibly deep into Santana, hitting her spot with force. They groaned loudly as they came together; sweaty bodies wracked violently, and then, Quinn dropped fully on top of Santana and wrapped her arms around the trembling brunette. They searched for air as they came down.

"Oh my god…" Quinn whimpered.

"No shit," Santana agreed, with a hint of a giggle in her voice. She felt the blonde smile into her neck then hummed at the feel of soft lips against sensitive skin. As Quinn continued to kiss Santana's neck, she began to move hips again but only lightly, knowing that Santana was still trying to recover. "Mmmm, Quinn. You're going to be relentless, aren't you?"

"I told you—we're done until I say we're done."

"Mmmkay," Santana mumbled through a blissful smile. _Screw what I thought before. This is fucking amazing. I could fake being stressed in the future, right? That's not manipulative at all_. Santana rolled her eyes at herself at this thought. _Or I could be a fucking grown up and just ask her to be all 'Dom Quinn'_ _when I wanted her to_…

It was a more forceful thrust that broke Santana from her internal moral deliberation, and she instantly groaned in response. Her eyes were closed, and her neck was arched. Quinn pushed herself up on to both arms and reached over to grab a couple of pillows. "Lift your hips, honey," Quinn asked quietly. Santana reflexively did as asked, and then opened her eyes as she felt the angle immediately change. "Oh Quinn…" she whimpered.

The blonde smiled at the pure pleasure that swept across Santana's face as they altered their position. Santana rolled her hips to gain a better feel for where Quinn was inside of her, and she violently tugged at the restraint, and Quinn just stared at her struggling, watching forearm, biceps, and triceps pop against smooth, sweat-covered skin. A pang of guilt hit Quinn, and she looked down once again at a frustrated Santana. She sighed. "Alright, I'll untie you…for now," Quinn asserted. "But, I'm going to have to pull out, okay?" Santana locked eyes with her, and Quinn froze. The brunette silently debated then just shook her head, and Quinn quirked an eyebrow in response. Santana's only answer was one nod of her head.

Quinn smiled brightly and settled into a comfortable position on her knees. She grasped Santana's hips and grazed her eyes over the arched form in front of her, waiting for her. The blonde licked her lips and slowly started rolling her hips. Santana bucked her hips towards Quinn, but Quinn held her firmly in place to maintain the best angle that she could. "Fuck, Santana, you look so incredibly sexy right now. God…" Quinn said with a breathy rasp. Santana watched Quinn watch the dildo glide easily in and out of her, which just sparked another round of arousal. The blonde could see additional wetness coat the dildo and simply groaned. She picked up the pace only slightly and continued to watch in fascination.

"How do you want it, baby?" Quinn asked, never looking up.

"You know how I want it," Santana moaned, her neck arched and her eyes wrenched shut as she felt the end of the dildo start to hit her spot.

"Mmmm…tell me," the blonde insisted with distraction in her voice from the vision below her.

Santana licked her lips, tugged on the tie holding her firmly in place, and whimpered. "Fuck me hard and fast, Quinn. Really fucking hard."

Quinn whimpered loudly at Santana's words. _Jesus, that voice…when she's like this…so incredibly hot. She could make me come just with her words and that voice._

With that thought at the forefront of her mind and her own wetness dripping down her inner thighs, Quinn strengthened her grip on Santana's hips and began driving deeper and faster into Santana. Their hips found a matching rhythm, and the pace seemed perfect, but Santana wanted more. "Harder, Quinn….fuck….harder, please," she begged. Quinn dug her knees into bed, shifted her weight into her ass and hamstrings, and began thrusting with force. The sounds of the hilt of the dildo ramming Santana's clit and the wet suction of it entering her caused both women to groan.

Quinn's eyes rolled back, and her nails dug in further to hold on; she felt a few nails break skin, which only turned her on more. She had never been this rough with Santana in the past, so it surprised her when Santana whined inaudibly. The blonde's head fell forward to look down at Santana. "What do you need?" she asked, never stopping her movements. "More…I need…more," responded Santana through pained grunts. "Are you sure, honey?" Quinn asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "So sure, Quinn." Santana's head rolled side to side in frustration and pleasure; her eyes stayed shut, and her grip on the headboard rail was a near death-grip. "Do it, please," she pleaded.

The blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts for a moment. She then inched closer to Santana and began pounding the brunette will all the strength that she could muster. Every muscle in her legs was contracting, and her abs were rippling against her damp skin. Strands of short blonde hair were stuck to her forehead, and as she dropped her head over Santana, she watched a bead of sweat roll off of her nose and on to Santana, mixing with the brunette's sweat on her clenched stomach. Santana was emitting a cacophony of grunts, moans, and nearly incoherent strings of obscenities as Quinn rammed the head of dildo so hard into her that her entire body was being pushed back towards the headboard and the hilt crushed her clit to an excruciating degree of pleasure-pain.

When she started to hear the headboard thump against the wall, her eyes shot open and looked at Quinn, who was all sweat and ragged breathing. "Oh my god," the brunette whimpered, loud enough for Quinn to hear. A blonde head slowly rose, and their eyes met. Santana repeated herself when she saw Quinn's face completely flushed and covered with distinct beads of sweat that were trickling down her beautiful neck, into lickable cleavage, and down very defined ab muscles that were working overtime. The smirk that crept across Quinn's face was the trigger that sent Santana hurdling into an orgasm that violently crashed through her. The blonde didn't stop as the waves rippled through Santana, and as Santana started to come down, Quinn felt her end of the dildo barely shift in her but just enough to send her spiraling into her own earthquake-like orgasm. She bellowed Santana's name as her neck and back arched, displaying chiseled and straining muscles for an exhausted Santana, who desperately want to hold on to Quinn as she came.

When the last of her orgasm left her, Quinn roughly yanked the pillows out from under Santana and flopped forward onto the brunette. Their breathing was steadily becoming more uneven as they lay in stillness. "Shit," Quinn whispered against mocha skin covered in moisture. She kissed that skin, savoring the taste that was purely Santana, just a little saltier. She smiled to herself.

"Uh huh," Santana agreed with a whimper. She felt dizzy and knew that if she opened her eyes (if she could) that she'd see white stars or possibly just black then pass out; she was teetering at the moment. Her body felt numb, limp, and raw but in such a good way that she just wanted to hit the pause button on time if only for a few moments to savor this.

Quinn's legs need to move, so she slowly extracted herself from Santana only to hear a groan from the brunette as she did. The blonde pondered whether or not to continue, but when she looked at an unmoving Santana, she decided to hold off…for now. Quinn removed the harness quickly and tossed it behind her on the bed then untied Santana. The brunette sighed at finally being able to move her tired arms and ungracefully flopped them down to her sides. That was her only movement, and Quinn propped herself up on her side. She trailed her fingers lightly over the wet skin of Santana's stomach and chest. Goosebumps sprung up in their wake, and Santana involuntarily shivered.

A small smile found purchase on Quinn's lips, and she softly curled her body into Santana's. Brown eyes lazily opened to look down at the blonde who draped across her. "I'd put my arm around you, but I can't move," Santana whispered with a hint of giggle in her voice. She could feel Quinn's smirk against her chest. "You've never done that before," she continued.

Quinn shifted a bit, draping a leg over Santana's thigh. "You've never asked before," Quinn quietly responded. Santana chuckled for a moment. "You're right; I haven't," the brunette conceded. The blonde sat up and leaned on her elbow to look down at Santana. "You can ask me for anything; you know that, right?"

Santana turned to meet hazel-green eyes and smiled. She nodded, and Quinn noticed emotions moving across the brunette's face. "I guess I just forget sometimes that I can," Santana confessed. "Well you can…ask anything," Quinn replied immediately. "So I could ask 'Dom Quinn' to come back out and play?" the brunette asked playfully with a smirk.

Quinn leaned in, brushed her lips against Santana's, and answered huskily, "Anytime you want. She loves to play with you." Quinn crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss, one very much from 'Dom Quinn.' They moaned into the kiss, but eventually, they pulled apart. Matching smiles appeared, and Quinn brought her hand up to lightly stroke Santana's cheek. "How's your stress?" Quinn asked with a bit more seriousness in her voice. "What stress?" Santana replied with a bright smile. "So much better than a massage, honey," she added and leaned up for another kiss. _She basically fucked the stress right outta me. Best. Girlfriend. Ever. _Once they broke apart again, Quinn fit her body back with Santana's, limbs and hands finding the perfect places like it was second nature. They allowed comfortable silence to envelope them for a while.

"I like the name…Dom Quinn," Quinn finally said. "Sounds like I'm the head of a family on the Sopranos or something," she giggled. Santana gave her a full laugh in response.

_**Fin**_.


End file.
